


I'm Always Looking For Meaningful One-Night Stands

by ThePurpleStarfish



Series: Kurooaka Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Encounters, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Akaashi Keiji, finally putting my calculus knowledge to good use, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleStarfish/pseuds/ThePurpleStarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number one rule of a one night stand: Don't overstay your welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Looking For Meaningful One-Night Stands

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty late and I have no excuses other than that I saw the Conjuring 2 and refused to sleep alone so I stayed at a friend's house.  
> Anyways  
> Day 6: Library

Akaashi has experienced many clichés over the past eight months during his stay at university; staying up two days straight, getting hit with a frisbee while walking across campus, receiving drunk messages from his friends at all hours of the night, et cetera. But no matter how many he had experienced, he didn't expect 'meeting the guy whose bed you snuck out of this morning after an amazing round of sex the night before at the library' to appear on that list. But here he was, hiding behind his calculus textbook, trying to avoid any contact with the man who put him in that very situation.

Akaashi was sitting down at a table near the back half of the library when he first spotted him. He was walking down two large bookcases, whose opening just happened to be a clear view of Akaashi's seat, as his index finger running over the bottoms of the spines while he looked at each name. Akaashi's mind wandered as his eyes were drawn to the way his fingers danced over each book, remember just how nimble and dexterous they had been the night before. He shook the thoughts away before they got any more graphic.

Briefly, he wondered what the guy was doing here, but why wouldn't he be? He was a student just like Akaashi was. He peaked up over the top of the book, trying to get a look at him again. Yeah, that was definitely him. An older student who lived in the campus apartments, but still a student. Akaashi could recognize those sharp eyes, which now had dark rimmed glasses over them, and that sly smile, that appeared to form naturally, in a heartbeat. He continued to watch him make his way down the aisle of books, noting how his hair was still just as messy as it had been the night before. When he first met him, Akaashi thought that it was awry from the party, but that did not appear to be the case. It might have something to do with the fact Akaashi woke up with no pillow while this other guy had two pressed on either side of his head. Akaashi thought it was, for the lack of a better word, adorable.

As the man pulled out one of the books to look at the cover, Akaashi was probing his brain in trying to remember his name. This usually wasn't a problem for Akaashi, but the shock of seeing him again was still lingering in his head, causing words to scramble and derivatives to seem useless, not that they were ever useful to begin with. But, as the man from across the way looked up, momentarily meeting eyes from above his glasses, the name jumped out at him.

Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Akaashi ducked behind the book again, but he knew it was too late; he had been caught. As Akaashi was staring at his textbook, he heard the soft thump of a book being put back on the shelf, followed by the sound of footsteps which were muffled by the carpet. With each step, anxiety gripped Akaashi by the shoulders, the intensity repressing his movements.

“Akaashi?”

Suddenly, the chain rule became very interesting.

“Akaaaashi,” he said, drawing out his name slowly. It was no longer a question. Two fingers curled over the top of the thick textbook before gently pulling it down so it was lying flat on the table. Dammit. Akaashi still looked straight ahead, not yet meeting Kuroo's eyes. What should he be embarrassed about? Nothing. It was one night stand etiquette to not overstay your welcome. If anything, this guy should be embarrassed since he came all the way over. But from the aura he was giving off, Kuroo was unashamed. Taking in a slow, calming breath, Akaashi convinced himself to look up. What's the worst that could happen?

“Got you,” Kuroo smirked, his eyes completely visible through the lenses of the glasses. This was definitely the worst thing that could happen.

He looked even more attractive with the glasses.

“I'm not sure what you mean,” Akaashi said, inwardly praising himself for keeping a steady voice.

Kuroo placed his hands on either side of the book, balancing himself as he continued to keep Akaashi in his sights. “Oh? I could remind you if you'd like. Should I start at where you thought I was hot, or where I put my finger-?”

Akaashi cut him off before he could go any further, his entire face going pink. “Please stop, Kuroo.” Both of the men paused, silence filling the space between them. Someone walked by them, giving them a strange look before continuing down the aisle. Akaashi let out a sigh of relief.

“So you do know,” Kuroo grinned, leaning back to stand up straight after the moment had passed. An optimistic part of Akaashi hoped that he would walk away, but that was quickly crushed when Kuroo pulled out the chair across from him and sat down, their knees almost brushing. “I was beginning to get my feelings hurt.”

“No you weren't,” Akaashi shot back, pulling his bag up to retrieve his notepad and pencil before setting them on the table. He looked up before continuing, flipping to a fresh page, “you knew the outcome before you started.”

Kuroo blinked. “What makes you say that?”

“You get this look in your eyes,” Akaashi shrugged, pushing the end of the mechanical pencil to get the graphite to come out. Kuroo folded his hands under his chin, his elbows resting on the table. Flashing his eyes up, Akaashi caught a brief glance at Kuroo's expression; perplexed.

“And what look is that?”

“Smug.”

Kuroo laughed softly, not bothering to deny it. “Alright, I can see where you got that. But what about you?”

“What about me?” Akaashi questioned, looking between his textbook and his notepad, writing down the original equation.

“Are you saying you don't get a look on your face when you know you're right?” Akaashi could feel Kuroo's eye rake over him as he spoke, as if he were looking for any cracks in his armor.

“Probably. I have been told that I have a constant poker-face. You know, emotionless,” Akaashi shrugged. It had never really bothered him when people would point it out to him, especially as a child. It was just his face, he couldn't change it.

“Well, that's just not true.” Akaashi shifted his eyes up, finally meeting Kuroo's. “I can say, from personal experience, you are definitely not emotionless.”

Kuroo's voice was too affectionate; he meant what he said. Akaashi could feel warmth spread over his cheeks and down his neck, hoping that it was not as noticeable as it felt. He cleared his throat, his grip tightening on his pencil. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Kuroo smiled, saying nothing more.

Well, for a little while, at least.

Akaashi went back to his work on his assignment, finishing up a few more problems that were given. Every so often, he would wonder what the hell Kuroo was still doing here, but he didn't vocalize it. It was a college library, if Kuroo wanted to waste his time here, then Akaashi wouldn't stop him. When Akaashi wrote out the equation for the last question, he heard a faint sigh come from the man across from him. Akaashi set down his pencil and leaned back in his chair, not bothering to finish up. “Yes?”

Kuroo gave a half-shrug, his expression relaxed, but not bored. “I just noticed you get this pinch between your eyebrows when you focus. It's cute.”

Akaashi straightened his back, composing himself before replying. “You're pretty bold, Kuroo.”

“Thanks,” he said, a lazy grin forming over his lips.

“That wasn't necessarily a compliment.”

“Wasn't necessarily an insult either.”

Despite himself, Akaashi huffed a laugh. “What's your plan?”

“I don't know what you mean,” he answered with false innocence.

Akaashi leaned over the table, folding his arms under his chest to support him. “Why did you approach me?”

“Which time?”

“Today.”

Kuroo hummed in thought, shifting his position so he could rub that back of his neck. “Well, mostly because I think you're attractive and I enjoy talking to you, but I've also been wondering why you left so early.”

“Do you always say what's on your mind?” Akaashi questioned.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Akaashi laughed softly, his shoulders shaking, even if it was hardly noticeable. In turn, Kuroo smiled and said, “See? Not emotionless.”

What a cheeky bastard, Akaashi thought as he watched Kuroo's face soften. A cute, cheeky bastard, though. “I didn't want to outstay my welcome.”

“Wow, and you seemed like the type who would stay and make breakfast. I was really looking forward to it.”

Before he could stop himself, Akaashi shot out his leg, gently hitting Kuroo in the shin with his shoe. Kuroo just grinned. “Did you really just kick me?” He asked, feigning shock.

“Maybe,” he said, teasing undertones coloring his voice. “But I'm sorry to crush your fantasy; I can't cook. At all. Unless you want charred pancakes first thing in the morning, it's probably a good thing that I left.”

“Well, don't worry, I'm a great cook. Okay, great might be a slight overstatement, but I can definitely make pancakes.”

Akaashi made a noise of affirmation. “Ah, well, I guess I'll just have to test it myself next time.”

Kuroo perked up, picking up on the comment straight away. “Next time, huh?”

“Well, only if you want to, that is.”

“A beautiful man asking me to make him breakfast? How can I say no?” Kuroo responded with a Cheshire grin.

Akaashi held up his index finger, pausing Kuroo's thoughts which were obviously going down a dirtier path than Akaashi had intended. “But first, why don't we do something simpler? There's a coffee shop a few blocks off of campus we could go to.”

Kuroo nodded, leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms out. “Sounds good,” he said as he stood up, looking down towards Akaashi. “Let's go.”

“Now?” Akaashi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” Kuroo shrugged his shoulders before holding out a hand to him

With a quick look between Kuroo's face and then his hand, Akaashi shoved his things into his bag before reaching up and taking it and pulling himself up.

His bag over one shoulder, and his opposite hand preoccupied, Akaashi was suddenly very glad that he was able to add another cliché on his growing list of experiences. And when he looked up over to the man next to him, he knew that he would have someone by his side as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Calculus is useless and I hate it


End file.
